Un gesto de afecto y timidez
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: En su rutina doméstica un beso en la mejilla es un acto de provocación y siempre lleva un mensaje escondido.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Boku no Hero Academia' pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. La imagen pertenece a pixiv id=64677176. Solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización:** Universo Alterno-Canon Divergente, ellos ya son héroes profesionales y viven juntos en un apartamento donde cuidan de un gato.

 **Advertencias:** Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa… posible OoC. Lime (ligero contenido erótico). PWP (¿Trama, qué trama?).

Escrito para la _TodoIidaTodo week_ , día 5: beso en la mejilla.

.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Un gesto de afecto y timidez**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

Todoroki es un gato mimoso.

Iida sabe que no es cordial llamar así a su pareja, darle atribuciones humanas a los objetos o animales se llama caracterización y está consciente lo poco agradable que es hacerlo a la inversa. Establecido su punto, como muchos otros, él no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Si a su novio tiene la personalidad de un gato, entonces, a él le corresponde la de un perro.

Y como uno, está siendo molesto con el minino frente suyo, este no tardará tanto en sacar las garras para darle un zarpazo.

Es algo habitual, Tenya olvida lo impredecible en los actos de un gato.

Nuevamente la escena se repite.

Manos sagaces deslizan una caricia sutil, así siempre empieza todo.

Iida se remueve inquieto, la palma y el lento movimiento, casi mecánico, de los dedos ha calentado el interior de su muslo de manera agradable y preocupante. Transmutando el calor de sus mejillas en fuego proveniente de su vientre bajo. El discordante sonido de sus latidos impidiendo que el audio de la película pudiera ser procesado, penetrantes ojos heterocromos que brillan como los de su mascota al ver un canario, Tenya sabe lo que es ser presa de ellos. Traga de manera ruidosa y una risa silenciosa le sigue, ah, ha caído en su juego.

El control cae de las manos de Iida antes el movimiento ondulante de Todoroki. De manera fluida ya está de rodillas en su regazo, tan cálido y todavía demasiado lejos. Lo provoca, estableciendo un nuevo juego, sin una pizca de nerviosismo que a Tenya llena por completo, lo engatusa.

Suelta una bocanada de aire desesperado. La piel de su mejilla siendo rozada una y otra vez por la de Shōto, quien aprovecha y fricciona su cuerpo contra el suyo. Una mano raspa su cuero cabelludo con algo de rudeza. Tenya toma las caderas de su novio y sucumbe a esa caricia enterrando su cara en su clavícula. Siguiendo su instinto muerde ahí, el suspiro de satisfacción lo hace sonreír.

El preludio ha sido aceptado.

Como un perro y un gato peleando por dominio.

Sus manos se cuelan dentro de la playera de Shōto emulando el movimiento raspando con las yemas de sus dedos y el ras de sus uñas, que con pulcritud mantiene, columna que se arquea para él en un movimiento precioso. Se detienen, los brazos de Todoroki mantienen la distancia, sus caderas a centímetros de distancia, por la posición debe verlo hacia arriba, por el momento superior.

Fuego helado, representan para Tenya, todo lo eclipsan y en ellos se refleja.

Las facciones se suavizan perdiendo la fría indiferencia, esa careta que siempre utiliza y contrasta con su franca sinceridad.

Se sonríen, gestos propios de la felicidad compartida en esos pequeños momentos tomados de una sociedad invariable que los necesita. Afuera son héroes, dentro de su hogar son solo Tenya y Shōto, el primero adorando la personalidad gatuna de su pareja.

Las comisuras de los labios de Shōto tiemblan, él exhala aire contenido antes de atraerlo con fuerza a su pecho, posicionándolo por completo en su regazo. Tenya hace un camino con su lengua, Shōto lo recibe. Un beso lleno de ansia y lucha de voluntades, acarician a su paso todo alcance de sus manos, pelean con la ropa, escarban y sumergen. Un gemido y un jadeo conjunto los hace separarse un poco.

Ah, su pareja es tan traviesa, el cinturón y cierre de su pantalón ya no son un estorbo para él. Iida se retuerce al contacto de esas manos tibias. Con experiencia inician una rutina que siempre deja su cabeza en las nubes. Reclinándose en el sofá se acomoda en un espasmo demasiado placentero.

—Tenya…

La cabeza de Shōto cae en su pecho, vibrando y siendo sorprendido por palmas estrujando su trasero peligrosamente cerca de ese anillo de músculos que se contrae anticipando. Muerde la piel al frente de su boca con necesidad de ser tocado.

La transpiración empieza a ser incómoda, la tela pegándose a su piel. Se sofocan. Si quieren disfrutar tiene que sacarse las prendas.

Sin previo aviso, los fuertes brazos de Iida sostienen las piernas de Todoroki levantándose con él a cuestas, en automático las extremidades de Shōto prensan su cuerpo buscando seguridad. El camino a su recámara no se hace fácil con los besos y mordidas que están prodigando al cuello de Iida, mañana muchas marcas quedarán grabadas ahí. Son manos recorriendo las espaldas en caricias sin control, con más fuerza de la que deberían emplear.

El principio del placer es todo lo establecido en su mente.

Se deshacen de las playeras en la entrada de la habitación. La piel de Iida se refresca un poco antes de sentir la dualidad de temperaturas con los roces del pecho de Todoroki, cuando la excitación anida en él su piel se eleva y desciende unos grados de temperatura en su cuerpo a causa de su quirk, acostumbrado a ello resulta agradable.

Caen en la cama, Tenya arranca de un tirón los pantalones deportivos con boxer incluídos y unos segundos después continúa con los suyos. Y se extiende encima de ese cuerpo que lo recibe con brazos abiertos. Con rapidez se devoran los labios, roban suspiros y muerden sin cuidado. El pie de Todoroki se entierra en el interior de su muslo izquierdo en busca de traer más fricción a sus caderas, Iida responde enterrándolo en la cama ante cada colisión.

—Shōto…

Una pícara mordida en su barbilla hace a Iida disminuir el ritmo y acompasar sus respiraciones. Se sostiene de los antebrazos a un palmo del rostro sonrojado de Todoroki que lo mira con ese brillo encandilador que lo atrae como luz a una polilla. Suavidad en sus labios al darle un beso arriba de sus párpados, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo cerrado ligeramente para comodidad de ambos. Deja un camino de toques mariposa en la piel cauterizada. Sin dejar ese vaivén circular para la complacencia de sus erecciones.

Todoroki lame una gota de sudor que escurre desde su sien a su mejilla donde fue recogida. Un roce de labios es depositado ahí.

Un beso en la mejilla es el comienzo y uno post-coital marcará el final. Como un complaciente ademán de minino por haberlo satisfecho.

Al final, como el humano que es Shōto en ese gesto de afecto esconde su timidez.

—También te quiero, Shōto.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Bien, no sé si tenga mucha coherencia… para este beso quería un poco de Top!Iida respondiendo a las provocaciones de un exigente Todoroki…

Nunca me había planteado que Todoroki sea cohibido para decir cuánto le gusta Tenya pero alguna razón en este escenario así sucedió, supongo que sucumbí al cliché fannon de un Bottom (Porqué eres así.jpg).

Si el lime es tan insulso es a causa de que la idea no iba así al inicio, todo estaba planeado para ser una insinuación. LOL.

Como puedes ver, una disculpa por el posible OoC, igual con horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, me divertí escribiendo esto.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
